We Found Love
by RabidShinji
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha. Two Junkies looking for their certain "fix". Will they find it in each other or will their addiction be there downfall? IF YOU DON'T LIKE HEAVY DRUGS OR THE USE OF DRUGS DON'T READ. Rating may go up.
1. Ecstasy

Hey guys It's me again. Im taking a slight break from Heart Of The Matter for school and what not but I had to put this story up because it has been on my mind forever. It's kind of based off of Rihanna's song We Found Love. I absolutely love that song!

**Full Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha, Two Junkies looking for their certain "fix". Will the find it in each other or will one break and go to rehab and realize this is not the life they wanted? IF YOU DO NOT LIKE HEAVY DRUGS AND SLIGHT LEMONS DON'T READ!**

**Chapter 1: Ecstasy**

Lights flashed around the club and the music was booming and vibrating the floor. People were jumping and dancing around showing off their glow-in-the-dark neon lights. Across the club a raven haired girl with a white tight v-neck shirt, red plaid pants, thigh high black combat boots, and a pink neon necklace and bracelets had a drink in her hand swaying and flipping her hair; obviously lost in the music.

On the other side a silver haired man with ripped straight legged jeans, a black wife beater with the London flag on it, black thigh high combat boots as well and a blue neon necklace sat bobbing his head staring ahead at the people dancing in front of him.

The music kept bumping and the floor kept shaking. The raven haired girl stared to her left and saw the silver haired man and froze. The silver haired man turned to his right and saw the raven haired girl and stared intently back at her. The floor continued to shake and the lights kept flashing but the two could not take their eyes off each other, slowly they began to make their way towards each other.

The raven haired girl swayed slightly and ruffled up her hair and the silver haired man kept taking little strides towards her with both hands in his front pockets. Finally they made it in front of each other and smiled. The silver haired man leaned over and whispered words into her ear, "Inuyasha."

The raven haired girl turned to his ear and whispered, "Kagome."

They leaned back and smiled at each other. Inuyasha took something out his pocket and revealed a white pill sitting between his thumb and index finger. Kagome smirked and revealed the same thing as well. Inuyasha nodded and Kagome obliged by sticking out her tongue and Inuyasha in return too, stuck out his tongue. Both hands slipped the white pill onto each other's tongues, minds became hazy, and slowly both the raven haired girl and the silver haired man danced around each other, losing their selves in the music.

…

So what do you guys think? Sorry if it's short but I felt it necessary. So please review and thank you for reading.


	2. Mary Jane

Well I can hopefully update more when Christmas break hits and school won't be as stressful to deal with. Welp on with the second chapter of my story.

**Chapter 2: Mary Jane**

The suns shown through the window on to a figure huddled under some covers. The person groaned and thrashed under the covers before finally throwing them off of herself. Kagome groaned again and sat up revealing her tired face and extreme bed head hair. Scratching her head she looked around, _'Hmmm well this isn't my room but it's not too bad'._ The current room was slightly grimy and had a grunge feel; the walls were made of bricks and there was a wooden floor, in the corner there was an ivory drawer with a mirror, and clothes were on the floor coming from the open closet door. Speaking of clothes Kagome checked under the cover to find herself completely naked. She huffed and her bangs flew up, "Well its look like I completed such a wrongful deed…oh well!"

Slowly she got out of the bed and reached for a white t-shirt and threw it on her and walked out the room to the kitchen. There she found the silver haired man in nothing but some pajama pants, "Hey you're the guy from last night."

Inuyasha turned around, "And you're the girl I screwed last night from the club." He smirked.

Kagome snorted, "It's so nice to know you on such an acquainted level."

Inuyasha just laughed, "Well are you hungry? Want some tea, water, coffee?"

"Tea would be awesome," Kagome said as she sat down on one of his stools, "Nice shindig you have here."

"Thanks. It's cheap too. I like it and it has my personality all over it. Nothing like a slightly rundown apartment in downtown Tokyo." Inuyasha replied as he sat her tea down in front of her.

"So what do you do for a living" He asked.

"Im a free lance artist and I work as a cashier in an antique store in downtown Tokyo. Oh and im slightly a junkie, so I do my drug bit here and there…mostly every day." Kagome answered him, "What about you?"

"I work as a mechanic and of course do my drug bit every now and then like you. I also ride my bike that's my baby right there in the corner" Inuyasha answered.

Kagome turned around to see a red and black Suzuki GSX-R against the wall, "Nice bike."

"Yupp you can just say im your natural bad boy." Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome leaned over the counter top and smirked raising her eyebrow, "Oooh so you smoke cigarettes too huh?"

"Yupp"

"You're everything my mom doesn't want to hang out with. You're perfect for me." Kagome said leaning in more.

Inuyasha leaned forward as well, "A match made in heaven."

"What was your name again?"Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha"

"Kagome"

Inuyasha pulled out a green little cylinder and held it between his thumb and index finger, "Mary jane?"

"Light it up." Kagome grinned.

Then the room was filled with the smell of the natural herb and dense coat of smoke.

….

So what do you think? Review.


	3. Cocaine

Sorry I haven't really updated I just kind of put this story out on a whim and really haven't had any ideas so it's a slow progress.

But low and behold here is Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Cocaine **

Kagome sat behind the counter of the antique store and tapped her foot impatiently waiting on the clock to hit 3:00. She stared hard at the big hand on the old clock as the little hand ticked pass the 10 for what seem like forever.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

Finally the big hand reached the 12 and it was 3 'o clock. Kagome walked from behind the counter and grabbed her purse, heading for the door, "See ya Kaeda." Kagome called out to the elder woman who was sweeping the porch in front of the store.

"Goodbye Kagome. See ye tomorrow." Kaeda replied back.

Kagome straightened out her plaid button down shirt and dusted off her ripped blue jeans. She walked through the streets bored out of her mind, '_I could go find Inuyasha but he never told me which mechanic shop he worked at. I know of one around the corner. It's worth a shot.'_

She ventured around the corner and saw the shop she was looking for. She approached the open garage and saw a fairly tall man with short hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a Dickies jumpsuit and sorting through a tool box, "Um excuse me?" Kagome said.

The man looked up to see her, "Oh hi there how can I help you?"

"I was wondering if a man by the name of Inuyasha worked here?" She asked.

"Ah yes but he is busy, what can I do you for?" The person asked, "Names Miroku by the way." He said extending his arm to her.

"Kagome. I'm just here to see him." She replied and took his hand shaking it.

"Well Kagome you are a very beautiful woman." Miroku flirted and kissed her hand.

Kagome just grinned, "Thanks for that." She said as she slowly tried to take her hand away.

Miroku gripped her forearm and brought her closer to him, "Well since he is busy you wouldn't mind becoming acquainted with his very handsome friend would you?" Miroku asked as he tried to bring his face closer to hers. Not too much than two seconds later he found himself catching a swift kick to the balls. He doubled over in pain and let go of her forearm, "Actually yes I do mind now where is Inuyasha?"

Miroku just pointed to a red mustang and Kagome spotted his silver hair under the car. Kagome snarled at Miroku and walked over to Inuyasha. She kicked his boots and he slid from under the car, "Oh hello."

Kagome just waved back. Inuyasha smiled, "How did you find me?"

"You know we've only had sex once, you made me breakfast, and we smoked Mary Jane and you never told me what car shop you worked at. After all that I'd think we're official." Kagome smirked, "So I ventured out and decided to find you on my own. Like a scavenger hunt. For some reason I can't get you out of my mind" Kagome replied.

Inuyasha stood up and wiped off his hands full of oil, "I seem to have that affect on girls." Inuyasha smiled. Kagome gave him a good once over; he wore a Dickies jumpsuit as well but the top was at his waist so it revealed his white, slightly dirty, wife beater, and he wore wheat timberland boots. He had a little oil on his arms so it covered up his tattoo arm sleeve a bit and his hair was in a high ponytail. She was dazed staring at him with her mouth slightly hung open, '_Oh my…this man is beyond sexy right now.'_ She thought.

Inuyasha noticed her staring and smirked. He waved his hand in front of her, "Hello?"

Kagome snapped out of her daze, "Huh?"

"I said what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was bored after work and wanted to see you." Kagome answered.

"Well I'm actually off right now" Inuyasha said, "But I'm extremely dirty."

"Well you can shower at my place. Let's go." Kagome said as she turned to walk pass Miroku, "Bye Miroku." She said boredly. He just waved his hand in the hair from the ground.

Inuyasha walked by and saw Miroku on the ground, "I see you met Miroku."

"Oh yeah." Kagome replied.

They hopped on to Inuyasha's motorcycle and he handed her the helmet but she declined his offer. Inuyasha gave her a questioning look, "I don't want the helmet because I want to feel the wind in my hair. And for some reason I trust you."

He just shrugged and set it on the side and started his bike, "Well you better hold on tight." Then he took off. Kagome clung to his waist as they flew through the streets, their hair blowing in the wind looking like a fire of Yin and Yang, "So how old are you?" Inuyasha asked loudly over the noise of the bike.

"21. How about you?" Kagome asked.

"24. Do you have a boyfriend?"Inuyasha asked.

"Oh gods no. If you haven't noticed I'm a little promiscuous, I've been single for a long long time." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha just smiled. After a couple twist, turns, and one wheely they were at Kagome's apartment. They walked in and sat their stuff down and took off their shoes, "You have to say hello to my dad first." Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked around and didn't see any form of a man sitting around, "Where is he?"

"In that urn over there in the dining room table." Kagome replied as she searched through her mail.

Inuyasha's mouth hung open and he was a little shocked, "I, um, I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"No it's okay. I didn't tell you about him." Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha just blinked but slowly turned towards the urn and bowed, "Hello sir." He looked back up and just stared at the urn. Slowly he turned away and walk backed to where Kagome was currently on her patio. "I'm sorry about your dad."

"No worries. Things happen. Cigarette?" She offered.

He took the cigarette and lit it up. They sat in silence for a while as they admired the city down under them. "I noticed something," Inuyasha said breaking the silence.

"What?"

"You have a pole in your living room." Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome laughed and smirked back at him, "Wanna see something cool?" she asked.

"Why not?" Inuyasha replied. Kagome walked over to the pole and put a hand on it. She stared at Inuyasha and smirked in a flirty way to him. He smiled and waved at her, she then winked and in the blink of an eye did a turn around the pole and hung upside down. She stared at him from her angle and smiled brightly.

"That was sexy." Inuyasha said.

Kagome turned the right way and then slowly slid into a split. Then she got up, "Ok you are too dirty that it's starting to reek. Go shower."

Inuyasha just laughed and stalked his way to the bathroom. He then came to a room that was nothing but colorful…in paint. Literally there was paint splatter all over the wall but in the midst of the color there stood a canvas with a white sheet over it. He inched towards the canvas slowly, his hand reached out to it and he was getting closer. He almost touched the sheet but Kagome's voice stopped him, "Don't touch that."

He pulled his hand away and turned to face her, "My bad."

"It's not finished yet." She said as she handed him a towel and rag and some straight legged jeans, "and the bathroom is that way." She said pointing to the door in the back. He gladly took the towel and other items and went to take his shower. Kagome then turned towards the painting and took down the sheet. On the canvas was a picture of a little girl with raven hair being held by a man but only half his face was done. The background was white and nothing else stood out but the two people on the painting. Kagome sighed and put the sheet back over it. She then went to her room and laid on her bed to watch T.V., no more than twenty minutes later Inuyasha emerged from the bathroom in nothing but the pants he had on and his hair was dripping wet.

"You look sexy." Kagome pointed out.

"Thanks I try," Inuyasha laughed. He then realized something, "We're very sober right now."

"I have some blow if you want to try it." Kagome said as she reached in her draw and pulled out a little bag with white powder.

Inuyasha hopped in the bed, "I'm down for whatever."

Kagome opened the bag and laid it on a book she had in front of her. She used her razor to break it down into about three long lines. She rolled up a dollar bill and sniffed a little and then handed it over to Inuyasha and slowly the lines were beginning to disappear clear off the book. Minutes later both Kagome and Inuyasha were strung out and floating about the house on an extreme high.

"Oh my god Kagome what is this shit? It is sooooo good!" Inuyasha said as his eyes were wide and he was fiercely brushing his hair back.

Kagome was currently jumping on her bed, "I don't know my friend sold it to me and it's not some shit I'm use too." She then fell onto her bed and she was staring at the ceiling. It seemed to be turning counter clockwise. Inuyasha then grabbed her off her bed and slammed her body into his, "Let's dance."

Kagome accepted and they danced slowly around the room. But the dancing didn't last long because they became hyper again, "I need pain." Kagome said.

Inuyasha brought her closer to him, "What kind of pain?"He whispered huskily in her ear.

"Not that pain. But like I want a piercing. Lip piercing!"Kagome shouted loudly.

"I'm not much of a piercer but we can try." Inuyasha insisted.

"Let's do it! I have a stud!" Kagome said.

They sat on the bed and Inuyasha took the stud from Kagome. Slowly he inched towards the left side of the bottom of her lip as he got closer Kagome's eyes squeezed shut tight and tighter and tighter and tighter. Inuyasha paused, "Are you sure you want me to do this?"

"Yes now come one!" Kagome urged.

"Ok I'll make it fast." Then he quickly stuck the need through her lip.

Kagome gasped and held her breath in….then screamed, "Ahhhh that hurt so much! But it felt so good! And I think Im bleeding." She touched her lip and sure enough blood was there, "Yeah I'm definitely bleeding."

Inuyasha dabbed away the blood and they cleaned her now new piercing. He stared at her and smiled and she smiled back, "You look so hot right now." He then pounced on her and then started to feverishly attack each other's bodies. Kagome moaned loudly as Inuyasha took off her shirt and threw it on the ground and he slowly trailed kisses down her neck. Kagome grabbed at his biceps and wrapped her legs around his waist, "You ready for that other pain now?" He whispered in her ear.

"Oh my god yes!" She moaned loudly.

And thus clothes were stripped off and scattered across the room.

…

So what do you think? Read and Review. Thanks.


End file.
